Soulmates Are Forever
by Lai Lai
Summary: I suck at summaries. Syaoran's younger sister, Milara has a dream. A bad dream, but she doesn't know if it was just a dream. . .or a premonition, but she knows this. She will let NOTHING happen to her sister-in-law. I thought of a title!!! S+S BIG TIME!!


Untitled.

By Lai Lai

A story I just thought up. I think this will be very good! And I also hope that people actually READ it!! Can anyone tell that it's 3:18 A.M? Oh, and what do you think I should call this? 

* * *~* * *

Disclaimer: I don' own CCS. Now leave me alone! And don' remind me that I don' own it! 

* * *~* * * 

Blood. Looking around a dark circular chamber, little light flowing through specific holes in the ceiling, a young woman saw nothing but blood. Covering the walls, on the floor, and on an alter in the middle of the room. A body lay on that alter. The body of a young woman with short brown hair, eyes closed.

* * *~* * *

"Ms. Li. . . .Ms. Li!" the young woman opened her eyes with a start. She looked around. She was in a classroom, not a dark chamber. "Ms. Li, are you awake now?" a sarcastic voice asked. The young woman didn't here the voice of her sensei. "My sister..."

she whispered. "What?" her sensei asked. "My sister..." she whispered again. "Your sister? What about your sister?" 

"My sister. . .danger." she whispered. She then shook her head. She looked up at the confused and angry face of her sensei. She gulped. "M-Mr. Sena!" Mr. Sena looked at her strangely. 'Now your in for it, Milara!' she yelled at herself mentally. "Ms. Li, is everything alright?"

"Alright? O-of course everything is alright." She said, nervously. Mr. Sena raised an eyebrow. "You just mumbled something about your sister and danger. Are you sure everything's alright?!" 

"Yeah, e-everything is fine! Eheh. . ." just then the bell rang, dismissing class. 'Saved by the bell!' Milara thought to herself. She stood, grabbing her book bag, and quickly left the classroom. 

* * *~* * *

Milara leaned against the brick wall of one of the school buildings, her back to the wall and arms clutching her bag to her chest. A lock of her long, flowing, chestnut brown hair draped over her shoulder and her eyes were closed. 'I have to go home. I don't know what that dream meant, and I must find out! Xaio-Lang might know! Then that's settled. I'm going home. Back to Japan.' She opened her eyes, which were a dazzling shade of ocean blue. And she then started towards her dorm room, classes were over for the day now, anyway. 

* * *~* * *

"What?! Why?" protested Milara's roommate, Narico. "I have to go home because I'm needed there." Milara replied.

"But, Hong Kong is your home! So why are you going to Japan??" Narico asked. Milara stopped packing to look at her friend. "I lived in Tomoeda, Japan with my brother for years. He and I have rarely been separated, until I went away to college. When he moved away from here, it didn't take me long to follow. We are as close as a brother and sister can get." She started packing again. "Japan has been my home for over ten years, and will always be my home."

Milara finished packing while Narico sat ob her own bed, staring. "But why do you have to go?" She asked quietly. Milara looked sympathetically at her friend. "Because I do." she replied simply, quietly. She walked over to Narico's bed and sat down beside her. "I won't be gone forever, I don't think. And I'd never forget about my best friend." she said, wrapping an arm around Narico's shoulders.

"It's okay, Milara, I'm fine. When's your flight?" 

"In an hour." 

"Then you should go. It'll take a while to get there, then even longer to get everything situated at the airport, and not to mention a seat!" Milara laughed. "No need to worry about that." she said. She then stood and walked back over to her bed, picking up her suitcase. "Don't forget me, kay?!" She said with a smile and a wink. "Well, whatever your doing. have fun!" Narico replied. "I'll try." Milara laughed and, picking up another suitcase and her purse, walked out of the room.

Narico stood at the window, watching Milara getting into a cab. Milara waved, and Narico waved in return. "Everyone will miss you while your gone." she said as she watched the cab drive away.

* * *~* * *

Hours later, Milara was sitting in her first class seat on the plane, waiting for lift off. 'I pray that was just a nightmare, and not a premonition.' she thought. "Whatever it is, I won't let it happen!' 

* * *~* * *

Syaoran woke to the telephone. He looked at the time. 3:30 A.M. He groggily got up and walked out to the phone. "Hai?" he yawned. "Syaoran?!" when he heard the voice, he woke up completely. "Hai. Milara?!" he asked. "Hai. I'm at the airport in Tomoeda. Can you come and pick me up?" His eyes widened at the response. "H. . .Hai. Why are you here?!" he asked. "I'll explain later. Can you be here soon? I'm really tired!" 

"Oh! Hai. I'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes." 

"Thank you!" 

"Hai. See ya soon!"

"Bye." 

Syaoran hung up the phone. He walked back into the bedroom and to the closet. "Who was it?" a high, sleepy voice asked. "My sister, Milara. She's at the airport."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. I'm going to get her. She said she'd explain later, I'm guessing after she gets some sleep because she is tired." he walked over to the bed, now with a pair of jeans and a green shirt on instead of his pajamas, and he kissed the young woman with short brown hair and sparkling, but sleepy, green eyes, on the lips. "Go back to sleep, Sakura. I'll be home soon." he said. Sakura nodded and watched as Syaoran left the room. 

She laid back on the mattress and listened to the door being locked and then a car starting and heading down the road. 'I wonder why Milara is here.' Sakura thought. Pushing the thought away, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. 

* * *~* * *

Syaoran drove up to the airport pickup spot where Milara was waiting. She opened the back seat door and set both bags in, plus her purse, then opened the front door and got in. "Sorry to wake you up for this." She apologized. "S'okay. Your my sister. I'd do this for any close friend or relative." he said. He pulled the car away from the curb then got back onto the road home. 

* * *~* * *

When they reached Syaoran's place, Milara tiredly grabbed her purse and one bag, while Syaoran grabbed the other, and made her way up the stairs to the door. Syaoran let them in, and Milara dumped her suitcase and purse on the couch and headed straight to the guest room. Syaoran smiled and shook his head. He locked the door again and picked up the two bags Milara deposited on the couch, then proceeded to the guest room. There he found Milara lying on her stomach on the bed, already asleep. He put her bags down by the closet and walked over to the bed, pulling a blanket up to keep her warm. 

He then laughed silently as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 'Fell asleep before her head hit the pillow!' he thought as he walked into his room. He removed his pants and climbed back into the nice warm bed, falling asleep quickly.

Ta Be Continued. . .

Don' worry, you won' have t' wail long. But can ya tell I'm tired? I think I'll go to bed now. . .

~Lai Lai~ 


End file.
